parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth Mutt
Mammoth Mutt is a female character from Krypto The Superdog. As Cindy Lou Who in How The Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) She is a who As Princess Elionwy in The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Style) She is a princess As Heather in Over The Animation Hedge She is an opossum As Ducky in The Land Before Time (PrinceBalto Style) She is a dinosaur As Ruby in The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style) As Cub Vitani in The Wolf-Dog King II: Balto's Pack She is a lioness As Angel in Brainy & The Krypto II: Tail's Adventure She is a puppy As Lex Murphy in Jurassic Park (PrinceBalto Style) She is a girl who loves computers As Lilo in Mammoth Mutt & Sonic She is a girl from Hawaii As Alice in Mammoth Mutt In Wonderland She is a girl As Princess Jasmine in Pookaladdin She is a princess As Pinkie Pie in My Little Pet Animal: Friendship is Magic She is a Pony As Dorothy Ann in Magic School Bus (Animal Style) She is a girl As Bubbles in The Powerpuff Dogs (Coolzdane Dog Style) She is a Powerpuff girl Gallery Mammoth Mutt 2.jpg Char 53194.jpg Mammoth_Mutt_(Krypto).jpg Trivia *She is synonymous to the Bouncing Boy from the Legion of Super-Heroes *Her appearance has changed in a few ways from how she appeared in the Superboy comic books. Not only has her breed and color scheme changed, her gender changed too. The original character to carry the name Mammoth Mutt was a male dog and resembles a Great Dane or a Pit-bull, and his color scheme was a solid, dull pink, almost brown. In issue 131, Mammoth Mutt was penetrated by a missile and died shortly afterward. However in Issue 132, Mammoth Mutt's girlfriend, Mammoth Miss, joined the Dog Star Patrol. Mammoth Miss had the exact same superpowers as Mammoth Mutt, and looks similar to the TV show encarnation of Mammoth Mutt. So it's likely that Mammoth Mutt in the TV show was based off of Mammoth Miss from the comic books. *Fisher Price made a prototype for a Mammoth Mutt action figure. However before the action figure itself was put into production, the Superdog toy line was stopped. The prototype for the Mammoth Mutt action figure, along with the prototype for a Tusky Husky action figure (which also never went into production), are now in the hands of an anonymous collector. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2 The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:The Dog Star Patrol Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Krypto the Superdog Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Child Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Peach Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Characters who inflate Category:Vinnytovar